


Hot cocoa

by gravityplant



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), 2009 vibes, Banter, Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Snowy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityplant/pseuds/gravityplant
Summary: In which Dan doesn't get any cocoa because Phil thinks he's too naughty
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Hot cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: phuzzyphan

The snow has gotten everywhere. Under his mittens, in between layers of tightly-wrapped scarf, and even into his hefty winter shoes. Still, he remains set in the snow, looking up into the sky. 

Dan's voice is drifting into the air from beside Phil. "If you look up long enough, you almost forget there ever was more than this."

"I'd be fine with this forever, I think," Phil mumbles into his scarf, feeling his cheeks sting from the cold. He could watch the snow fall from the sky like fragments of dreams evermore...

"Would you, though?" Dan says, and Phil can hear that he's smiling. He turns to the side to see Dan look at him.

"Yeah, although I'm starting to freeze a bit," Phil admits.

"Cold butt?" Dan says quirking an eyebrow.

Phil laughs. "Yeah". If his cheeks weren't already red from the cold they'd be now. Dan has a way of making him laugh and feel embarrassed at the same time. He has a way of awakening Phil's heart so that it pumps life into every vessel of Phil's being. He never understood where this power Dan has over him came from, but it's still very much working.

"Wouldn't want you to freeze it off," Dan says leaning closer. Phil just looks at him. The ringlets of frozen hair, the naughty smile. Phil loves everything about this boy. He's truly doomed, he understands that now. Dan's going to be the death of him. With his big brown eyes and pretty mouth. 

"You want to go inside?" Phil asks, frowning, anything to keep him from thinking too much about what Dan does to him. The snow touches his skin like glitter raining from the darkening sky. 

"Mm," Dan hums leaning even closer so that their lips are just centimetres away. Phil looks down at his lips, eyelashes brushing his cheeks.

"Do you think Kath will make us hot cocoa?" Dan asks and Phil has to close his eyes at the puff of warm air touching his skin when Dan speaks. 

"She might, if we're good boys." Phil makes eye contact with Dan. And Dan laughs quietly, brushing his lips lightly against Phil's.

"Phil, we're always good" he whispers.

"We are?" Phil asks, blinking up at Dan.

"Well..." Dan says, looking thoughtful for a second. "Except when we're naughty, of course" Dan continues, a wide grin slowly spreading on his face. He quiets down when Phil just watches him in anticipation. Dan sweeps forward and bites Phil's ear. Phil breathes out shakily, not expecting it.

"Mom could see!" Phil says, blushing.

"God forbid we put on a show," Dan laughs and Phil scratches his chest with an embarrassed and whiny cry.

"Daaan, no hot cocoa for you!" Dan just laughs, placing a wet kiss on Phil's cheek.


End file.
